The present invention relates generally to protective keyboard covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective shield adapted for use on any commercially available keyboard assembly selected from numerous keyboard assemblies having different key configurations.
Keyboards are an integral part of many machines such as word processing devices, personal computers and the like. Keyboards include a series or array of keys which are movable through a deck portion of the keyboard in order to generate an electrical or mechanical signal by movement of one or more keys. However, the presence of passages in the deck portion in the vicinity of the movable keys permits access of various contaminants such as water, dust and the like into the interior of the keyboard. The entry of such contaminants effects the internal operation resulting in malfunction of the keyboard and the expense of its replacement. Thus, there have been devised keyboard covers which prevent the entry of contaminants into the interior of the keyboard, especially in those passages between the keys and the deck of the keyboard.
There have been devised keyboard overlays or xe2x80x9cmasksxe2x80x9d which are typically opaque and act to provide a translation device or to facilitate keyboard memorization. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,825 to Nichol et al. However, such masks typically only cover a portion of the keyboard and are not very effective in preventing nor are they intended to prevent contaminants from entering the interior of the keyboard.
Yet other prior-art keyboard covers are made to cover the entire keyboard frame and include grooves molded to form-fit the four sides of all individual keys of the keyboard. Exemplary devices are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,638 to Nopper et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,317 to Phillippe. However, the display of keyboards vary from device to device. For example, the xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d key may be rectangular in shape on certain keyboards, and a backwards xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape in others. Other format keys including the xe2x80x9ccaps lockxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cshiftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caltxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cspace barxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctabxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cbackspacexe2x80x9d keys also vary from keyboard to keyboard. Although function keys typically are aligned along a top portion of the keyboard, the relative size and position of these keys can vary from keyboard to keyboard. Directional arrow or cursor keys, defined for purposes in this application as those keys having arrows thereon capable of moving the cursor up, down or side to side, as well as the xe2x80x9cinsertxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpage upxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdeletexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cendxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpage downxe2x80x9d also vary in size and position from keyboard to keyboard. Although many keyboards include a 10-key pad, which is often fairly universal in nature, this cluster of keys is spaced from the other clusters to differing degrees from keyboard to keyboard.
Thus, while keyboard covers such as that of Nopper et al., and others provide the xe2x80x9ctouchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the keyboard, the result is that there are over 3,000 different keyboard covers. This is because each keyboard manufacturer uses different dimensions and spacing for the format, function keys, etc. of its brand/model of keyboard. Manufacturers of such keyboard covers must necessarily keep in stock nearly 3,000 different keyboard models with which the specific keyboard cover can be produced by thermoformed over vacuum-molded plastic processing.
When purchasing, to assure proper fit of a prior-art keyboard cover, a consumer must order the cover by brand name and model or serial number. This is a rather lengthy and time-consuming process as the consumer must determine and inventory the model/serial number of each keyboard, locate the specific cover in a catalog/price list, compute the purchase amount, order the cover, pre-pay for the order, and then often wait weeks to receive the order. Those keyboard covers which do not produce high-volume orders must be manufactured as a low-volume custom order, increasing the cost of the cover. Some companies which have manufactured custom covers based on brand name/model number variations have discontinued manufacturing certain model numbers as the demand has been insufficient to merit maintaining its production capabilities. This leaves certain consumers without the option of adequately protecting the keyboard from environmental contaminants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a keyboard cover or shield which is capable of being utilized on any commercially available keyboard, and capable of being manufactured in high volume, thus decreasing the cost to the consumer. Such a cover should prevent contaminants from entering into the interior of the keyboard, especially in those passages between the keys and deck of the keyboard while preserving the xe2x80x9ctouchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the individual keys of the keyboard typically used. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a shield for protecting a keyboard assembly. The typical keyboard assembly has a plurality of keys defining a key array having an outer periphery defined by side walls of outer keys of the array. The keys of the keyboard are grouped into a plurality of key clusters. A deck portion of the keyboard assembly surrounds each key cluster and the key array.
The shield of the present invention generally comprises a one-piece resiliently flexible membrane having a generally planar base overlaying the deck portion of the keyboard assembly. In one form, a raised bubble is formed in the membrane and configured to envelope the key array. The bubble is defined by a raised wall approximating the height of the side walls of the keys defining the outer periphery of the key array, and is positioned immediately adjacent to the side wall so as to encircle the outer periphery of the key array. A generally planar cover extends from the raised wall and overlays top surfaces of the enclosed keys. Preferably, the membrane is transparent or translucent so as to enable the user to see the keys under the keyboard shield. However, the membrane may be opaque to facilitate keyboard memorization. An outer edge of the base is attached to the deck portion of the keyboard assembly, side walls of the keyboard assembly, or an obverse side of the keyboard assembly to hold the membrane in place.
In another form, the raised wall encircles keys comprising an outer periphery of a cluster of keys to define a raised bubble enveloping one or more clusters of keys. Such cluster of keys comprises a function-key cluster, an alpha-numeric and command/format key cluster, a directional arrow or cursor key cluster, a 10-key pad key cluster or a combination of clusters. Preferably, multiple raised bubbles are formed, each raised bubble enveloping an individual or combined cluster of keys. In such an embodiment, the base overlays deck portions of the keyboard assembly between the keyboard clusters.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the raised bubble enveloping the alpha-numeric and command/format key cluster includes grooves configured to surround and form-fit the alphabetical, numerical, and punctuation keys of the cluster. These keys have been found to be xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d amongst the numerous keyboard assemblies having different key configurations. Thus, bubbles are formed around clusters of keys, while the alphabetical, numerical and punctuation keys common amongst all keyboard assemblies are form-fitted so that a one-size-fits-all cover having the xe2x80x9ctouchxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the individual keys commonly used in the keyboard is attained.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.